With the arrival of the mobile internet era, the number of smart mobile devices is continuously increasing. Among numerous mobile devices, cellphone is undoubtedly the most common and most portable mobile device. At present, a cellphone has diversified functions, one of which is high-quality music playing. A vibration motor, which drives cellphone screen to sound, is necessary to achieve the function of high-quality music playing.
In the related art, usually only one end of an elastic member in a vibration motor is fixed to a yoke, and the other end is fixed to a shell. The fixing manner of the elastic member uses does not sufficiently utilize space at two ends of the yoke, and an arm of force of the elastic member is short, which makes a first stage modal close to a second stage modal of the elastic member, thereby causing a poor stability of the vibration motor.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new a vibration motor to solve the above problems.